


Star Wars sequel trilogy: The characters

by Roll_Traktor



Series: Star Wars sequel trilogy: Reimagined [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fix-It, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roll_Traktor/pseuds/Roll_Traktor
Summary: This is where I will cover several characters of this upcoming, alternative sequel trilogy. It will be mostly the same roster we saw in the actual movies. Some of the characters like Rey have been largerly reworked while some like Poe are mostly the same.
Series: Star Wars sequel trilogy: Reimagined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Star Wars sequel trilogy: The characters

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be in a form of a screenplay-like outline that I may flesh out more in the future. Time will tell.
> 
> Feedback and critiques are appreciated.

_**THE CHARACTERS:** _

**Rey Dameron:** She is a child of a prestigious and wealthy family; a military family that earned it's name during the rebellion. Having our protagonist come from a priviledged background would be something fresh. It would make further sense considering Daisy Ridley's accent. She is expected to carry the legacy and honor of the family and is trained to become an officer; she has just been promoted to the rank of lieutenant. She faces some adversity from her peers who think she got her place in the academy solely because of her family name. There is loneliness.

However, her deepest desire is to become a Jedi. Inspired by the stories and legends, she is fascinated by the Force. Rey has strong natural sensitivity to it and is noted for her deep intuition. She even met master Skywalker at young age but got rejected. Why? Because she was too old and has an innate connection to the dark side. She is mostly a well-meaning and a nice young lady but she is also prone to aggression and has an occasional mean streak. Her inherent darkness would have scared Luke to the extent that he would have refused to train her. This only made her resent him and hold a grudge that festered and grew over time.

 **Finn Vale:** He is a young, orphaned man seeking his place in the universe. He has been angered by all the injustices and sees the New Republic just as another oppressor. He is exposed to propaganda from the First Order and starts to believe in their agenda. After all, they talk about actual, real problems instead of spouting bureucratical jargon. He joins their ranks and gets guerilla training, advancing to the rank of sergeant. He participates in raids and ambushes, he deems it all justified. He sees little cruelties here and there but is willing to accept it. But then he participates in something that horrifies him, something he cannot rationalize anymore. This will be the starting point. Something similiar we saw in the opening of Force Awakens. He defects and things start to roll. As the plot advances, he doesn't become a buffoon but actually feels the weight of his past. Traumatized, he has some aversion to violence.

 **Poe Solo:** The son of Han and Leia. He is a capable officer in service of the republic fleet and holds the rank of a commander. He bears some burden of Skywalker name but tries to live up to the legacy of his parents. He has already done some heroics against the First Order. He is a hot-shot pilot but not an idiot to be slapped in the face. When it comes to his character, I wouldn't change that much. He would still have a purpose as a free-spirited and funny guy.

 **Kylo Ren:** He is the actual nobody who grew up as an orphan - or so it seems. He was harrassed and bullied, he had no self-esteem. But one day a man - Grand Master Kress - found him and showed him the ways of the Force. Kress taught him to stand up for himself and fight against the bullies. Focusing his anger he trained and became stronger until nobody dared to touch him. Cue in the First Order and he becomes an instant acolyte. Kylo buys their agenda and wages a guerilla war against the republic. He wears a mask to hide his true identity (a practical purpose, not a prop for a Vader-wannabe). Within the Order he is referred as the ”Lord Marshal”. In public he is seen as a charismatic and wise Force-user who gathers more and more disciples. This dark side cult - Knights of Ren - becomes the main opposing force to Luke's Jedi Academy, which Kylo deems as a tool of the Republic.

So, instead of being a whiny loser, this Kylo Ren would be a confident jock-type. He is a self-made man and extremely proud of himself. He is talented and capable, strong and menacing. Having been previously disadvantaged, he enjoys his newly found powers way too much. And because of what he has been taught, the dark side is all he knows. He sees the Jedi as an corruption and a way to appropriate the Force. He sees himself as a Robin Hood -type warrior, a one which he is to a certain extent. He despises weakness because he hates what he once was. He is a morally upright guy, almost a puritan who is on a crusade to purge the galaxy of corruption. He is a baddie who commits cruelty and war crimes, but a baddie who doesn't doubt the justification of his agenda – at least initially.

 **Han:** After the rebellion he wouldn't have stayed in the military. He was there out of necessity and loyalty for his friends. He is not involved in politics either since it doesn't fit his character. At this point he is retired, owns a casino on a nice planet and enjoys his life. He is not a failed dad nor a husband, althogh there would be tensions and some distance between him and Leia. She is not completely happy with Han's choice to just settle down. She sees it as escaping responsibility: ”The end of rebellion was just the beginning of the Republic. This is where all the hard work starts”.

 **Leia:** She is a somewhat disillusioned member of the Senate. Not the leader but a legislator, the minister of security. She is frustrated by the corruption and slowness of progress. She is not happy to see some former imperials as re-elected members of the senate but has to begrudgingly accept the fact. Leia carries a huge workload on her back but does her best. She isn't willing to give up the fight or her hope. She was the second chancellor of the New Republic after Mon Mothma but her reputation has since got a stain as it is now widely know that she is the daughter of deceased Darth Vader.

 **Luke:** He is a wise and legendary Jedi master. As a head of the New Jedi Order he tries to balance between religious and political commitments. He isn't a grumpy coward but isn't perfect either. He has become somewhat dogmatic about the old teachings and too cautious to take risks. He also carries a shameful secret within him, something that caused some rift between him and Leia. He holds an honoray title to indicate his position in the establishment.

 **Chancellor Thartan Oram:** He is the supreme chancellor of the New Republic. A benevolent figure who works closely with Leia. 

**Grand Admiral Mal Jareed:** The commander of the New Republic fleet.

 **Grand Master Kress:** A mysterious Force user and the leader of the First Order. He trained Kylo Ren.

 **Knight-Admiral Prydee:** The leader of the First Order fleet. A minor character who is a former imperial and to whom Kress promises power and glory once the old order is restored.

 **Knight-General Phasma:** She is the leader of the First Order ground forces. She commands the regular army as well as the clone platoons. In fact, she is the template for these clones that are being produced to supplant the regular forces in the future. She is a former mercenary to whom Kress made an offer she couldn't refuse.

 **Knight-Colonel Hux:** He is young and cunning, more of a political commissar than a military leader.

…

Part two will cover the outline for the episode VII.

To be continued...


End file.
